Crimson Demon
by VerlorenFate
Summary: Demon, monsters and angels AU: "I have a suspicion that you might know what happened to Akabane-san during the previous week, and I believe that this might play into the scene," spoke Gakushu, his arms resting on the heavy book as he leaned down, his eyes meeting Nagisa's. "After all, a snake like you knows many secrets that are hidden away from the human eye."
1. Chapter 1

**I felt like writing something since I finished watching the anime recently owo)b ought to say that it was interesting and that dear lord Karma! Marry me already! People will be OOC, this is an AU with demons and angels and lord knows what. I own nothing . spelling errors and errors in general will appear and once again, this has no certain plot, just something that came from my mind at 21:43 the format of the writing is quite confusing, so good luck.**

 **i honestly shipped Karma x Gakushu but there were hardly any of those fanfics. So I guess Karma x Nagisa isn't bad either. But wi this, I'm sticking with Nagisi x Karma x Gakushu since I can't decide.**

* * *

"Karma!" Cried out Nagisa, his hand stretching out desperately as he watched with horror as the other boy was being sucked in through this crimson void. The light was fading away, it was too dark. What petty hope that sat in his heart was gone as Nagisa could only stare at the burnt mark that remained where Karma once was- the only sign that Karma was ever here.

"Don't forget me," those were his final selfish words, nothing like don't worry, or don't cry, or don't be sad. It had to be all about him, even in those final moments. Just like him, was what Nagisa wanted to think, to tell himself, but the ache in his chest and his mind. It was a whole other worldly type of anguish that he was placed through as he kneeled in the forest, still stunned from the event that just played before his eyes.

"It would be sad if you forgot all about me, right Nagisa?" Asked Karma, his eyes flashing between the warm gold that was so familiar to Nagisa, and then to this haunting metallic colour that was so cold, it could just freeze anyone. The crimson wings that ripped through his back sharply as the crooked horns that sprouted from his head, causing Nagisa to flinch back slightly with shock.

Whoever said that changes were good was a liar.

"We'll see each other again, right?" Laughed Karma lightly as he glanced towards Nagisa, his eyes softening as the blue haired boy felt something clawing his throat, his mind rattling as if snakes were dancing uneasily. Laugh, why is he laughing now? Was the thought that was screaming in Nagisa's mind as he felt something being shoved into his hands.

"Let's see the sun rise one day, once again, right at the first place we met." Spoke Karma wistfully as he glanced at the crescent moon that was barely holding itself together as he sat on a tree, one of his legs swinging lazily from the branch as his arms were folded behind his head. "Let's live like this till we die."

"Nagisa," sang out a voice as the blue haired boy glanced up with slightly confused eyes, his mind in a mess as he quickly took note of his surroundings. The cold forest was gone, replaced with the familiar musty scent of the classroom that he spent most of the year in. A group of people stood crowded around him, all smiling wearily, but there was one person who stood out in the crowd like a sore thumb - and it wasn't Korosensei.

"Shiota-san," called out a deceiving voice as Nagisa stared at the boy that held a thick book in his hands, a plastic smile formed on his face as the blunette felt his guts telling him to be on guard, that this person had something planned out. "I'm glad that you are alright after that incident, but would it be alright if we were to have a word in private?"

Everyone in the classroom knew that it was a sign to get out. There was no denying it. Their feet moved grudgingly away, not uttering a word, but sharing thoughts with one another. How they longed to stay in the room though, for safety if the snake would be attacked by the lion. But of course, a lion is a predator, but then again, isn't the snake?

"Asano-san," greeted Nagisa lightly, his voice soft as he stared into the eyes of the beast, watching a chilling fire light itself up as he heard the loud thuck of the heavy book being dropped onto the desk in front of him.

"I have a suspicion that you might know what happened to Akabane-san during the previous week, and I believe that this might play into the scene," spoke Gakushu, his arms resting on the heavy book as he leaned down, his eyes meeting Nagisa's. "After all, a snake like you knows many secrets that are hidden away from the human eye."


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, sorry for mistakes and thank you for the support with the fanfic so far. Updates will always be random, and at times, the story will be hard to follow. But still. Merry Christmas as well.**

* * *

There was once a myth about seven kings that would rule all of Hell, all of them being blessed yet cursed with some sort of sinister power. Greed, Envy, Lust, Pride, Gluttony, Sloth and Wrath, those were the dreaded names muttered through the dry lips of trembling humans. How the mass amount of horror, pain and destruction could be caused by the seven kings was insane - the terror they caused should be highlighted as abnormal.

But what the humans would never be aware of, was that one of the Kings was trapped by scorching molten chains, burning his flesh with every passing second, trapped in the core of the Earth for a thousand years. The humans would never know that the six other kings were merely trying to find a method to release the last king. That small piece of detail was always glossed over in the bibles.

Karma.

"I think that you suit it in all honesty."

Karma.

"Never leave me, alright?"

Karma.

"Is that painful - I mean, being struck like that."

Karma.

"I don't want to leave."

Golden eyes flashed open, darting around frantically as hisses escaped the king's dry lips, his arms tugging at the red strings that held him effortlessly in place. His fangs were shining from the light from the magma that would swarm around him like water, burning him painfully. The temptation to scream was high, all that the king could do was to bite his tongue, to hold back the scream that was itching to be released, causing blood to drip from his mouth as he winced.

"I want to leave," gasped out the king, his body going numb as he felt the burns rapidly heal themselves before more were found on his body. The endless cycle was painful, as he stared aimlessly within the molten core.

His wings flexed themselves as he closed his eyes, as if he was at peace with he world, with the pain long gone, only a distant memory. He slept slumped, the strings dangling around his wrists and legs loosely as the crimson horns located on his head cracked ever so slightly.

"I want to leave," he whispered softly, as his tail flickered, his wings shrinking and his horns breaking. His fangs were disappearing as he felt what was left of his tremendous power slip away from his very core.

If the world stopped that very second, and the moon exploded whilst the stars were sent flying back, he wouldn't be surprised. If the memories of what he once held of his past life faded away, as the price of his freedom, he wouldn't mind. If he had to sacrifice his all, to gain his all, he wouldn't mind. He would accept it with open arms.

* * *

 _"I have a suspicion that you might know what happened to Akabane-san during the previous week, and I believe that this might play into the scene," spoke Gakushu, his arms resting on the heavy book as he leaned down, his eyes meeting Nagisa's. "After all, a snake like you knows many secrets that are hidden away from the human eye."_

"I would never do anything that would harm Karma," whispered Nagisa as he stared dully at the board as Korosensei went over a few of the formulas that were going to be in the final exam. His heart was thudding as Nagisa couldn't help but to think about what Asano said before he left. What he meant by a snake like him. It was irritating.

* * *

Eyes snapped open as Gakushu felt the missing warmth, with the cold prickling him as he woke up. The twenty-fifth of December, what a happy date it was meant to be. But with the snow falling down heavily, causing a blizzard, Gakushu could barely contain the scowl that ripped across his face.

 _"Get off me, you're heavy," hissed out Gakushu as he kept his eyes trailed on the book in his hands as he felt the body beking slumped next to him, the heat warning him up in his own cold room._

 _"Don't wanna," muttered out Karma with a soft smile as he snuggled closer to Gakushu, his arms wrapped around the other's waist as he closed his eyes._

A week, that was how long Karma has been missing for, and truth be told, it was slightly grating on Gakushu's nerves. There were no hints on where he disappeared off to, Nagisa wouldn't utter a word, and -

Well, it was just like Karma disappeared from the face of the Earth.

Glancing out the window, Gakushu couldn't help but to clench his hand above his heart as he stared right into the blizzard. Karma would have loved this weather, to drag him out there, just so they would both catch a cold. He would do that.

"Happy birthday and merry Christmas you bastard," smirked Gakushu as he silently got out from his bed, walking past the board with numerous post it notes and pictures, all linking up to one another, regarding one topic - why Karma left.


End file.
